Under The Mistletoe
by Hiei's Queen03
Summary: It's Christmas break and our favourite Uchiha prodigy is trying to deal with a very problematic issue: his deepening feelings for his otouto. However, what's a poor weasel to do when Sasuke's constantly pushing all the right buttons? Or when he finds out his brother has very deep feelings of his own? Yaoi & incest of both the Uchiha & Uzumaki variety ahead! ItaSasu/GaaNaru! AU/OOC!
1. Christmas Break Start!

**Hello my loves. It's Hiei's Queen03 here and you are currently reading 'Under the Mistletoe'. I know, I know. I'll be posting the next chapter to Ai no Hana soon. But in the meantime, turn your attention to this little beauty. I decided that I wanted to do another ItaSasu fic, just in time for the holidays. I hope to have this fic done just before Christmas and will be around 7-9 chapters or so.**

 **oOo**

 **Summary: it's Christmas break and our favourite Uchiha prodigy is trying to deal with a very problematic issue: his deepening feelings for his otouto. However, what's a poor weasel to do when Sasuke's constantly pushing all the right buttons? Or when he finds out his brother has very deep feelings of his own? Yaoi & Uchihacest ahead. Don't like, don't read!**

 **You'd think Kishimoto at least would be willing to share Itachi seeing as he's dead in both the manga and anime, however, he refuses to share anything with me! Such a meanie **I will get Itachi mark my words****

 **WARNING! This fanfic contains flavours of the lemon variety, Uchihacest, and Yaoi (boyxboy loving!) If you are not of age in your country OR your mind is not mature enough to handle the ripeness of freshly squeezed lemonade, TURN BACK NOW! I WILL NOT be held responsible for any trauma that is incurred from your rebelliousness!**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter 1: Christmas Break Start!**

 **oOo**

"And over the holidays, I want you all to write three Christmas or New Year's poems that you guys will recite when you return in January," the brunette teacher said, as he passed out the rubric to the assignment.

He chuckled internally at the chorus of "Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka came to a desk where a pale raven haired boy sat and smiled as he placed the paper on his desk. He knew Sasuke wouldn't have a problem with the assignment, as the boy wrote all the time.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm looking forward to what you come up with," he said, smiling down at the boy before moving on and sighing when the boy replied with a hn.

Iruka got in a few more words before the bell rang, signaling that the awaited end to the school day was now upon them and a Flurry of activity began as students stuffed their bags with books, chatting and laughing as they moved towards the door.

As the raven was making his way towards his locker, he found his four best friends, Uzumaki Naruto, Kaguya Juugo, Hozuki Suigetsu, and Uzumaki Karin, were waiting for him.

"Yo, Sasu-teme!" Naruto said bounding up to the raven, his blonde hair swaying just above his shoulders, "Whatcha doin' for Christmas? Is Itachi-nii coming home?"

This statement brought a small smile to the Uchiha's thin lips, a smile that was only reserved for his closest friends and his family.

"Yeah, he's coming home later on today," he said, as he was putting the books that he would need for the three assignments he had over Christmas break, "everyone's excited 'cause Aniki only comes home from school for Christmas and summer break. He almost didn't come because he's dealing with problems with his boyfriend, but he decided that the best thing was for him to get away from school."

Snickering, Suigetsu batted his eyelashes and cooed, "So, even the great Uchiha Itachi has relationship troubles? Who knew?"

Laughing, the albino dodged the book that came crashing towards his head as he looked up to see narrowed coal eyes. He failed to see the bright crimson purse that hit him upside the head from behind.

"That's not funny, Sui."

"It's fine. I think Itachi's breaking up with him for good this time, at least I hope so. Kisame's a real bastard and I think 'Tachi deserves better," he muttered as the three of them walked out the door, headed for the parking lot, where they all climbed into Sasuke's Ferrari.

"Apparently, Deidara is also riding down with Itachi and he's bringing along Sasori and his brother Gaara," Karin said, rolling her cherry red eyes.

Just as the Uchiha was about to open his mouth to say something else, his cell phone rang and an amused smirk graced his thin lips as he recognized the name on screen.

Itachi.

Hitting the button on the dashboards panel he started to talk. "Hey Aniki. Are you at home yet?"

A second or two went by before the occupants of the Ferrari heard a voice.

"Hello otouto. And no, I'm not home yet; we're still on the freeway, but we'll be there soon enough. If Naruto and Karin are with you, tell them I say hello."

"HI ITACHI!"

A chuckle could be heard from the other side then they heard Deidara's voice yell from the other side, "HI OTOUTO! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU!"

"Yeah, I can't see how you two can even be remotely related to each other," Sasuke drawled, sarcasm dripping from every word, which caused snickers from Karin and Suigetsu and a shout of protest from the two blondes.

"I'll see you guys when we get there, Sasu-chan."

"Alright. See you then, 'Tachi."

They arrived at the Uchiha Manor five minutes later and announced their arrival as they came through the door as they took off their shoes off and placed them in the shelf nearby.

Mikoto and Kushina came around the corner, both wearing aprons and hugged each of the people that were now filing into the living room.

"Hello mother. Itachi said that he's stuck on the freeway in traffc, but he should be here soon," the raven said, placing a kiss on the raven woman's cheek before turning and bowing respectfully to his father and uncles and turning to follow his friends up to his bedroom.

He made it into bedroom and flopped into his bed, murmuring, "Wake me up when Itachi comes."

oOo

Sasuke woke up to a loud racket coming from somewhere downstairs. As he sat up, his door burst open and in strolled Naruto.

"'Tachi's here!"

Following Naruto downstairs, the raven teen stop dead in his tracks when his Aniki came into view. He looked sexy in his Paramore t-shirt that showed off lithe muscles, hiding just beneath its surface, with every move and a pair of jeans that fit loosely on his hips and hugged him in all the right places. He almost look good enough to eat.

Shaking his head to dispel the images that were coming along with that train of thought and also going straight to his lower regions, Sasuke forced a small smile and walked up to Itachi.

"Welcome home Nii-San!"

oOo

 **So there you have it! If you want this fanfic to continue, let me know by typing your thoughts in that little white square at the bottom of the screen!**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Ja ne**

 **-Hiei's Queen03**


	2. Encounters Before Bedtime

**Ohayo loves. I hope you're having a very good Valentine's Day. Just thought I'd update this chapter to make your day a little bit better. I know I've been spending a lot of time on Ai no Hana so I thought I take a break from it, seeing as the plot's about to get a whole lot darker. Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favourited this fic. Naru and I love you!**

 **black snake: is that a good hmm or not…**

 **Fan: why thank you for your interest in my fan fic.**

 **Sachiko Heiwajima: thank you darling. I hope this chapter is to your liking.**

 **PerdidoKitsune: lol I know right. As for the second one, you'll have to read to find out. ;) but there will be some GaaNaru in here!**

 **SerpensPrincess: thank you. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Mangrove 1998: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Mrs. Shanique Volturi-Whitlock: Well even if you weren't looking for ItaSasu, I'm glad you found my story.**

 **Kelsey Dragomir: Thank you for taking an interest in my story. I hope this chapter is to your liking, darling.**

 **nekoneko423: I'm so glad you like my fanfic. I hope you continue to read it and that I continue to please you.**

 **oOo**

 **Summary: It's Christmas break and our favourite Uchiha prodigy is trying to deal with a very problematic issue: his deepening feelings for his otouto. However, what's a poor weasel to do when Sasuke's constantly pushing all the right buttons? Or when he finds out his brother has very deep feelings of his own? Yaoi & incest of both the Uchiha & Uzumaki variety ahead! ItaSasu/GaaNaru! AU/OOC!**

 **oOo**

 **WARNING! This story contains lemony-goodness, and yaoi (boyxboy)! If any of this offends anyone, TURN BACK NOW! I will not be held responsible for any meat trauma that you receive through your rebellion.**

 **oOo**

 **If I had it my way, Kishimoto would let me have Itachi but he's such a meanie so I have to be happy with this plot… tomorrow's another day.**

 **oOo**

 **Just a side note: Deidara and Naruto are brothers, which in my eyes is not that far of a stretch. Also, Gaara, Kurama, and Sasori were adopted by Kushina, and Karin is their cousin, if you hadn't picked up on it. But that makes the whole GaaNaru aspect a double helping of incest, this one of the Uzumaki variety.**

 **oOo**

 **Chapter 2: Schemes by Dinner, Encounters Before Bedtime**

 **oOo**

It had been a couple of hours since Itachi and his friends had come and Sasuke still couldn't take his eyes of his sexy brother as they sat down for dinner.

In fact, he was so busy ogling his nii-chan that he didn't even hear the questions that his mother had asked and Naruto had to elbow him to get his attention.

"Oww! What Dobe?!"

Mikoto giggled before repeating, "I asked how your classes were going honey?"

Having been caught gawking at his brother, the youngest raven blushed rather cutely, causing sniggers from Karin, Suigetsu, and Deidara and a small smile from Itachi. "I think it's going fine. We have to do two poems for homework over the winter break, which shouldn't be so hard."

As Naruto lifted a forkful of ravioli to his mouth but paused when his azure eyes clashed with teal green eyes. Gulping, the Kitsune smiled before shoving the noodles in his mouth and looked away from the redhead's heated gaze.

Besides a handful of his friends, only Deidara and Itachi knew of the younger blonde's attraction to the redhead.

Sasuke who had noticed the small exchange only sent the younger blonde a knowing smirk before taking his plate to the sink.

In addition to said homework, he wanted to accomplish one other thing before Christmas break was over and that one thing was to get into the pants of his sexy Tachi-nii or if he couldn't do that, to at least be able to make him fall madly in love with him. But he would really like it if he could get his Aniki on top of him, kissing and sucking on every part of his skin while making him writhe in ecstasy and-

"You're fantasizing about Itachi again, aren't you?"

He was so wrapped up in his fantasies that he didn't even notice that Naruto had come in to put his plate in the sink and the raven jumped, almost dropped the plate that he was drying when the blonde spoke said, grinning from ear to ear as the raven's face turned red with embarrassment. After seeing that Itachi was still occupied at the table, Naruto leaned in closer. "So, what exactly are you scheming to get into Itachi-nii's pants?" Looking back at the table, Sasuke asked with a smirk, "you know Naruto, I should be asking you is what are YOU scheming to get into Gaara's pants?" Knowing that raven wasn't going to give him a straight answer out in the open like that, nor did he really expect him to, Naruto just rolled his azure eyes and fell quiet as Deidara camp sashaying into the kitchen.

He took one look at the two younger boys and narrowed his turquoise eyes at them and demanded as he flipped his long golden haired over his shoulder, "What are you two little hell raisers up to, un?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he and Sasuke walked past him back into the dining room and after thanking Mikoto and Kushina for the meal, they told Karin and Suigetsu to come up to the room when they were finished before disappeared up the stairs, unaware of the three pairs of eyes on the two retreating backs, the heated gazes of Itachi and Gaara and the amused crimson eyes of Kurama.

oOo

In the safety of his bedroom, Itachi flopped on his bed and let out a sigh. He thought that he wasn't going to get out of that room without someone seeing the lump in the crotch of his jeans from his arousal. What he couldn't figure out was how Sasuke could be so damn tempting yet oblivious. The long-haired raven was sure Sasuke didn't know that he wanted to jump his bones but after the almost erotic display the little harlot put at dinner, he couldn't be sure. He let out another sigh when he heard his door open and close again but didn't look up as two weights settled on his mattress.

"'Tachi-chan? Are you alright, un?" Deidara asked as he ran his tanned hand through the younger's raven locks. Itachi looked up from his pillow to see Kurama and Deidara sitting on the bed and Gaara and Sasori sitting on the floor, smirking up at him.

"What?"

"Sasuke was so checking you at the dinner table, un!" the blonde gushed as he flipped his blonde hair over his shoulder, causing a blush to cover Itachi's cheeks at the statement. However, the blonde wasn't done with his torment and looked directly at the eldest of his adopted brothers. "Almost as obvious as Tanuki-nii was checking out Naru-chan, hmm?"

The redhead in question just glared but said nothing. He wouldn't apologize for being in love with Naruto, even if the blonde didn't return his feelings. If the blonde told him that he didn't feel the same way, Gaara would just take the loss and heartbreak and move on.

He remembered when he had told Deidara and the others how he felt about his adopted otouto. He had expected for them to be disgusted and appalled that he was trying to go for a relationship that, on many levels in American culture, was a taboo. However, he hadn't expected the sympathy and acceptance that he had received, especially from Deidara. They had made it clear that they would be there for support when he and (to his surprise) Itachi needed to talk about the frustrating aspect of falling for their little brothers, but would not help in the conquest.

Gaara was torn out of his musings by Kurama next statement.

"But seriously I think you two will have an easier time getting them to fall in love with you than you think. I heard them in the kitchen before a certain loud-mouthed blonde came waltzing into the kitchen. Naru was asking Sasuke how he was scheming to get into Itachi's pants, and Sasuke asked Naruto the same question, but neither one answered it. But that tells you that they're totally into you two, which would also explain Sasuke's little 'show' at the table. Seriously, I thought 'Tachi was about to have a nosebleed if Sasuke stayed at the table one minute longer," the redhead said casually, smirking at the darkening colour of Itachi's cheekbones.

Looking at the Uchiha, Sasori snickered as he saw the slight lust in the raven's eyes. "Itachi, why don't you take care of your soldier. I won't have you raping me in my sleep."

Itachi sent the younger redhead a glare that would have made lesser men piss their pants as he got to his feet amidst the snickers of the other redheads in the room and turned to go to the bathroom in his room, only to see that Deidara had went into it. And so, he disappeared in search of an empty bathroom, mumbling something about sadistic redheads as he went up the stairs to the third floor to use the bathroom near his otouto's bedroom.

Rejoicing as he found an empty bathroom, he closed the door and dropped his pants and boxer and wrapped a pale hand around his engorged member. Sighing as his cool hand met overheated flesh, he began to pump as all of the naughty images and thoughts that he was suppressing during Sasuke's little teasing at dinner. A soft moan passed his lips as the friction was feeling soo fucking good and for a moment he tried to remind himself that he was only this hyper because he hadn't touched himself in over three weeks due to his numerous finals. However, that thought went just as quickly as it came as thoughts of Sasuke kneeling in front of him, that pink tongue licking at his pulsing dick before trying to fit it into his mouth and-

A soft moan broke him out of his lust-ridden thoughts and he looked towards the door, only to see the very object of his fantasies standing in the doorway, with his pants undone and hands stroking his own hardened flesh inside his boxers.

"Sasuke! What the fuck are you doing in here?" Itachi hissed, trying to seem like he was mad to see the younger in such a compromising position, but his soldier decided to betray him as they both watch it twitch and grow impossibly harder. Sasuke looked up at his Nii-chan and smiled. He was so glad that Naruto had seen the elder raven go into the bathroom, and had almost come on the spot, watching his oblivious Aniki pleasure himself. Of course, he wasn't satisfied just watching his Aniki and decided to join in the self-pleasuring and had been doing a pretty damn good job restraining his moans. But when he heard Itachi moan his name, he couldn't hold back the soft moan that gotten him caught.

"I think we both know what I'm doing in here, 'Tachi-niichan. The question is what are you doing all the way on the third floor. Don't you have a bathroom in your room?"

"I do and so do you."

Smiling innocently up at his elder brother, Sasuke stepped further into the bathroom and closed the door, lest they be caught by someone walking by. "I won't tell anybody you were wanking off, nii-chan but can I at least see you finish?"

Dazed by a fresh wave of arousal by the question, the elder raven could do nothing more than nod as his hand resumed it stroking. Hyper aware of twin pools of onyx on his cock, it wasn't long before he was cumming into bathtub, its intensity forcing him to sit on the rim of the tub or risk falling over. The erotic sight of his big brother leaning against the back of the tub, cheeks flushed with lust, eyes lidded and the residue of his essence that was slowly oozing down his hand was too much and closed his eyes as he felt himself going over the edge. However, his eyes snapped open when he felt something warm and wet surround the head of his member and instantly exploded at the sight of his Aniki mouth surrounding the head of his cock.

When he came down from his pleasure-induced high, Sasuke looked at the door where his Aniki now stood. Before slipping out the door, the weasel looked at his otouto with guilt-ridden eyes. How could he take it there? He was supposed to be stronger than this, and stick to his plan, damnit. It wouldn't do him any good if he scared the younger off all because he couldn't control his impulses not to taste every part of him. "This didn't happen, Sasuke. I didn't see you in this bathroom and you didn't see me, got it?"

And before the younger could answer, Itachi slipped out the door and back down the stairs leaving behind a thoroughly confused Sasuke.

 **oOo**

 **Well there you have it! Again, I'm sooo sorry that this is so late! I will try harder to get out chapters faster than this. However, I'm a college student with a hellish schedule this semester, soo please if I don't update for a while, don't start planning a coup d'état to off me :3 I love you all, especially if you send me reviews. I'm working on the next chapter of Ai no Hana as well as a SasuNaru one-shot called Underground, so look out for that. Also, I'm working on the first chapter of Fallen Angel, the first of Dark Angel Series...**

 **Ja ne**

 **-Queen**


	3. Conspiracies and Mall Plans

**I'm back guys. I'm sorry that I haven't been on here much. I've been so busy with 12 hours worth of classes, so haven't had much time for writing. However, I felt that I HAD to write something in time for Sasuke's birthday, seeing that I missed Itachi's birthday (I'm sorry Koi!) So, I decided to give you another chapter of UtM! I hope that you enjoy it. I will be done by Saturday, in time for the dark Lion's birthday.**

 **Thank you for those who have favourited and followed and most of all have reviewed and all of those who will do so in the future.**

 **I have a dream, that one day I will take Itachi's hand in holy matrimony… and that I will own him, heart, body, and soul! But that day is not today… Tomorrow is another day!**

 **oOo**

" _This didn't happen, Sasuke. I didn't see you in this bathroom and you didn't see me, got it?"_

It had been four days since Sasuke had heard those words come from his older brother and he was still confused. It was obvious that Itachi wanted it by the way he didn't hesitate to wrap his mouth around his cock. So, why was he going out of his way to avoid eye contact with him. It was making Sasuke a little angry that it seemed like Itachi was teasing him and then withdrawing. It was time that he brought the fight to Itachi.

He rolled over in his bed as he heard a soft knock at his door. Grumbling and telling them to enter, but his eyes widening when Itachi stepped into the room. The younger raven turned over, discreetly exposing his morning wood to the hungry eyes of his brother.

"Good morning, Itachi-nii."

Sasuke inwardly smirked at the nervous yet hungry look on Itachi's face as he stretched his limbs. Shaking his head as he fought to suppress his arousal, Itachi merely said, "Breakfast's almost ready, so you should probably take care of that and get dressed before your food gets cold." And with that the weasel scurried out of the room, much to the disappointment of the younger.

Sighing in disappointment, the lion made quick work of his hard-on and got dressed before sliding out of his room only to bump into Gaara who was sneaking out of Naruto's room. Sasuke smirked as the tanuki's face matched the colour of his hair. At that same moment, an idea occurred to the young raven. "I'll pretend i didn't see creeping out of your younger brother's room if you do something for me.

The redhead regarded the younger boy with wariness, remember deals that he made with Itachi that didn't necessarily go in his favour. With that in mind, he nodded for Sasuke to continue. "Itachi's avoiding me like the plague ever since i walked in on him wanking off two nights ago and that's making it hard for me to seduce him into my bed. So, I need your help in trapping him. If you do, I help you get some extended alone time with Naru."

Gaara considered this for a moment. All he had to do is help Sasuke with getting his intended to get more time alone with Naruto. That really didn't seem that bad. And with that, the redhead agreed to the terms and both of them went to the kitchen table with identical smirks on their faces that unnerved both Deidara and Itachi.

oOo

After breakfast, Gaara motioned for Deidara to follow him into their shared bedroom, where he explained the situation. When he was finished, the blonde was grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat.

"Deidara," Gaara warned, narrowing his seafoam green eyes at the blonde in front of him. "Do not tell Itachi because if I don't get my 'fun time' with Naru-chan, I will make the rest of your Christmas break a living hell."

Gulping, Deidara nodded. He did NOT want to be on the receiving end of the redhead's wrath, especially when it came to his younger brother. Tossing a long lock of blonde hair out of his face, Deidara asked, "So I appreciate that you wanted to tell me this, but Gaara what exactly does this have to do with me?"

Gaara grinned with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I need you to help me make sure that Sasuke is able to get into Itachi's room tonight.

oOo

As the day went on, Itachi couldn't help but wonder why it seemed that whenever he wanted to talk to Gaara or talk to Deidara, they were nowhere to be found. It was starting to irritate him because he wanted to ask them and Sasori to go with them to the mall to pick out gifts. He especially wanted to ask Gaara what he was getting Naruto for Christmas because he didn't want to get the same thing. He finally found Sasori in the garden and asked, "Sori-chan, have you seen Deidara or Gaara?"

Sasori turned around, ending the call on his cell phone before answering the raven's question. "Yeah, I have. Which one are you looking for?" After hearing Itachi's answer, he grinned. "I saw Gaara in the kitchen a couple of minutes ago."

Itachi rushed back into the house, trying to catch the redhead before he tried to escape again. He was so busy that he failed to miss the smirk that was plastered across Sasori's face.

Bursting in the kitchen, anything that was about to come out of Itachi's mouth died on his lips when he saw that Gaara wasn't the only one in the kitchen; Sasuke and Naruto as well as his parents and Kushina were all sitting around the kitchen table eating lunch.

Looking up, Gaara looked up and smirked at the look of surprise on the weasel's face. "Hey Itachi. What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with me to pick out some gifts," he said, nervous that this wasn't going to work in his favour. And he was right because as soon as those words were out of his mouth, Mikoto's face lit up and Itachi knew that he had screwed up.

"That's an excellent idea, sweetie. Why don't you guys take the car and you can all go to the mall and pick out gifts." Itachi watched as the smirk on Gaara's face widened a fraction of an inch and it became clear why Gaara had come into the kitchen; it was because he was trying to trap him and he knew that Mikoto would suggest that they all go. He thought to himself that he would make Gaara pay for what he did.

Naruto's and Sasuke's face lit up at the prospect of going to the mall to buy gifts for the objects of their affection, which also raised Itachi's suspicions because he knew that his little brother made it his personal mission to stay away from any kind of mall because that was where his fangirls tended to hang out.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Naruto said excitedly, grabbing Sasuke's hand and headed towards the key hook to grab the keys to the Ferarri. Turning back to look at the elder boys and asked, "so are we going to meet you guys at the mall or are we going to take the Expedition?"

Itachi looked at Gaara and knowing that they needed to be alone, both to plot what to buy the two younger boys and because he wanted to bitch at the redhead, said, "why don't you two take the Ferrari? I'm sure you two want to plan what you guys are going to get us. We'll decide what to get everybody else when we get to the mall."

oOo

As soon as they got in the car, Sasuke turned to Naruto and asked, "So Naruto, what EXACTLY were you and Gaara doing early this morning?" How he enjoyed the blush that instantly blossomed across his cheeks.

"Gaara woke me up this morning before everyone got up so he came into my room and we played a little bit. He gave me a morning blowjob. What about you and Itachi? Have you made any progress since… ya know?"

The young lion shook his head in exasperation. "No, I haven't. He's been avoiding me which is really starting to piss me off. However, I've got Gaara helping me trap him and also his gift will have his dick hard for me in no time." Then something hit the lion: when exactly did Gaara and Naruto become intimate? "So, when exactly did you and Gaara start blowing each other and why wasn't I informed, Dobe? I thought out of everyone else that we weren't allowed to keep secrets from each other?"

Naruto looked up guiltily at the older boy and and said, "I wasn't keeping it a secret from you, Sasu-chan. It's just that it just happened yesterday and I wanted to tell you but I saw that you were in such a bad mood that I guess that I didn't want to make it worse by uh…. I dunno making you feel bad about you and 'Tachi-chan by telling about me and Gaara. I didn't mean it." When he stopped to take a breath, the blonde remember something that Sasuke had just said that he thought was odd. What did Gaara stand to gain by helping Sasuke trap Itachi? When he voiced his thoughts out loud, Sasuke just smirked and explained the deal that he had made with the elder redhead, leaving a red-faced Naruto when he was finished.

For a couple of moments, the two boys rode on in companionable silence before Naruto thought to ask, "So what are you getting Itachi for Christmas?"

Smirking, the young raven turned into the mall and parked the car before he answered. "Well, I'm getting him two things, one for him to open in public and one for him to open in private, when it's just the two of us. The present I was thinking of getting him to open up when we get up that morning is a collector's edition of _The House of Night_ series that he likes so much. And as for his other present, well I haven't exactly figured out exactly what I want to get him. What are you getting for Gaara?"

Naruto gave him an identical smirk and said, "I'm getting him a book on caring for cacti, along with that cactus that I saw him eyeing when we went to the Yamanaka flower shop. As for his private present, I found out that Gaara has a couple of fetishes, mainly bondage and cosplay, so I thought that we could sneak away and head up to X-Mart and I could pick up some outfits and maybe you could get some idea of what to get for Itachi."

With that agreed upon, the two teenagers got out of the car and headed into the mall, failing to notice the two pair eyes that were watching from a Mercedes parked nearby.

oOo

"So Itachi, what are you getting Sasuke?"

Smirking, the long haired raven just shrugged. "If I told you, it won't be much of a surprise now will it? Not that I don't trust you Gaara but I want it to be a surprise even to you, my friend." And with that, the two friends got out of the car and proceeded into the overcrowded establishment that they both hated with every fiber of their being.

oOo

 **And there you have it! So I didn't make Sasu-chan's birthday, but hey it's still July so… Anyways, I'm almost finished with my summer semester, so by next week I should be posting a new chapter, don't know which story I'll be updating but a update will be posted, so long as my last name is Uchiha…. Yes Kishimoto I'm coming for you!**

 **Anyway, please R &R! Pretty please? Anyway until the next chapter, stay safe my darlings.**

 **Ja ne,**

 **-Queen**


	4. Dressing Rooms & Teases

**Hey everybody. It's Queen here with another chapter of UtM goodness! Thank you to everyone who favourited/followed me and who plan to.**

 **oOo**

 **WARNING! This chapter contains explicit material in the form of delicious and incestuous yaoi! If you are below the legal age in your country or are not mature enough to handle this kind of material, LEAVE NOW! This is your first and final warning! :)**

 **oOo**

 **All Naruto characters belong to Kishi-san! All except 'Tachi-koi, but I'd never use him to get any kind of profit, cause that'd be prostitution and I'm WAY TOO possessive to share! *MINE BITCHES***

 **oOo**

 **Chapter 4: Dressing Rooms & Teases  
**

oOo

Naruto had been trying out clothes on in Forever 21. They had been at the mall for about three hours and everyone was ready to go home. Naruto had gotten the gifts for Karin, Suigetsu, Deidara, Sasori, and Kurama. He was intending on getting his gifts for Sasuke, Gaara, and Itachi when they weren't looking. He had just grabbed the jeans that he had tried on and had opened the door to leave when he bumped into a familiar figure.

"Gaara! What are you-"

If you listened closely, a small yelp could be heard as Gaara pulled Naruto behind him into the dressing room before latching the door.

Naruto just stood there, a very cute blush covering his faceas he remembered what had happened between the two of them that morning.

oOo Flashback oOo

Naruto was sleeping when a noise stirred him out of his peaceful slumber.

Opening his eyes groggily, azure eyes widened when they saw the other occupant in the room. Blushing profusely, Naruto scrambled to cover himself.

"Naruto, we need to talk."

Gulping, the blond nodded and watched wide eyed as the object of his affections sat down on the foot of his beed, all the while the young teen very self-conscious of his very aroused state. Nothing good could ever come when those words were spoken.

"So, I hear that you're trying to get into my pants, _otouto_ ," he said, leaning close to the blond haired boy. Still looking into cerulean eyes, Gaara gently took the covers from the blond's lap, exposing his bare and hardened flesh. "You're already hard for me, Naru-chan."

Naruto had expected Gaara to say something, but not what he had just uttered. Blushing even more, Naruto meekly nodded and said, "I never thought that you would pay attention to me. In fact, I thought that you were already taken by someone since you were flirting back and forth with Shira and I know that I'm four years younger than you but-"

His ramblings were cut off as a pair of pale lips crashed into his in a passionate and fiery kiss that took his breath away. He felt like he was drowning in the feelings that Gaara was making him feel. It felt so damn good and he moaned softly as the redhead delved into his mouth, exploring every part of it and savouring the pure taste that he found.

As they parted for air, Gaara trailed his lips towards one of his nipples, taking the dusty pink nub into his mouth and taking it between his teeth enjoying the mewls and soft moans coming from the blond beneath him as he tortured the erect nub.

"Naru, do you like that?" Gaara huskily asked, kissing a path over to its twin, giving it the same treatment. All the blond could do was nod. The next thing Naruto knew, he felt something wet and warm on his over sensitized member and moaned as he looked down to see Gaara bobbing up and down.

"Gaara! Mmn!" A pale hand shot up to cover his mouth and muffle his sounds as he went deeper, taking Naruto's whole cock into his mouth and all Naruto could do was moan and enjoy the morning blowjob that Gaara was giving him.

The next thing he knew, he was coming and Gaara was sitting back up at the foot of the bed as if nothing had happened. Naruto whimpered at the loss of the redhead's mouth on his skin, which made Gaara smirk. "Don't worry, Naru-chan. This isn't over. We'll get a lot of chances to play during this break and I'll make you mine before I leave to go back to school."

That one sentence had Naruto shivering uncontrollably at the possiblity of what could be. He had often fantasized about the beautiful redhead and lying underneath him as they made love. However he would have never his wildest dreams thought that Gaara felt the same way about him. He couldn't wait to tell Sasuke!

The blond was brought out of his memories by a hand being waved in front of his face and blinked. Gaara chuckled and leaned forward to give the blond a small kiss on the lips. "I have to get out of here before someone sees us. I'll see you later," he whispered as he headed to the door and gave the younger boy one last look before slipping out the door.

oOo Flashback End oOo

Now They were in a dressing room alone with Naruto's back pressed against the wall in a heated kiss with the elder boy. Of course, luck didn't seem to be on Gaara's side because just as he went to put his hand under the hem of Naruto's pants, a knock was heard on the door..

"Yes?" Naruto asked, trying to keep his voice as straight as possible.

"Naruto, do you need any help with anything?" came Itachi's amused voice, to which Gaara inwardly growled. That bastard knew that he was in here, damn him.

"No, Itachi-nii. Everything seems to fit just fine. I'm just putting my clothes back on."

"Okay then. We'll be outside waiting. Try not to keep him in there too long. Gaara," he said before walking away, chuckling as he heard the boy in question growl before the door opened enough for him to slip out without exposing Naruto to the rest of the patrons.

He took the clothes that Naruto wanted to get for himself a well as the ones that he intended to get for Karin and Sasori. Gaara knew that Suigetsu didn't really much care for clothes, not that Mikoto wouldn't positively drown him in clothes, but the albino liked music and so Naruto would be making a trip to Guitar Center for his gift. He'd didn't know exactly what Naruto would be getting him but he looked foward to seeing what the blond decided to come up with.

oOo

"Finally!" Itachi muttered as they all walked towards the parking lot. "I thought we were never going to get out of there." He pretended not to hear the snicker that came from the redhead beside him.

"I'm just glad that none of my fangirls were there," Sasuke murmured, making Naruto giggle. Turning, the raven asked, "What?"

"You barely missed getting mauled by your fangirls, you mean. I saw them as I was coming out of Spencer's. They were going into Victoria's Secret." the blond giggled again as Sasuke blanched and hurried towards his car. Turning back to see Itachi and Gaara silently laughing, Naruto gave them a lopsided grin. "We'll see you guys back at the house. Sasu and I have one more stop to make before we go back to the house."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Itachi inquired, raising an elegantly sculpted eyebrow. In response, Naruto's grin widened before he opened the passenger side door of the Ferrari. Turning back, he said as he batted his eyelashes cutely, "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise for either of you, now would it?"

With that, the two teens left two very hard men in their wake.

oOo

 **I know it's been a very long while since I've updated this fic but I'm back. I told you guys that I wouldn't give up until I've finished a story. I hope you guys have a merry Christmas if you guys are in the States and a happy holidays to everyone else.  
**

 **Please feel free to review.**

 **Ja ne,**

 **-Queen**


End file.
